1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a lighting device employed on a stage, and particularly to a lighting device, which provides a single motor to rotate at least a light ball to save occupied space and has easily assembled parts to meet the need of home audio amusement and family budget.
2. Description of Related Art:
The development of lighting on a stage becomes getting complicated due to the performing arts being getting compact. Generally, the lighting accompanying with changeable sound can enhance the air on the stage such that the performance on the stage can be brought into a climax accordingly. Therefore, the lighting design is an extremely important part especially in designing a stage.
However, it is known that a single rotating light on a stage is not possible to create a cheering mood such that the air on the stage can not be controlled very well. That is why lighting devices have to be mounted at the ceiling above the stage, attached to the wall nearby the stage, and laid on the stage. Hence, it appears a phenomenon that there are a lot of lights around the area of a stage. But, too many lights around a stage not only break the integral beauty sense of the stage but also occupy too much space around the stage such that the area for performing a play becomes less substantially. Moreover, it has to be mentioned that to fix so many lights for the stage is really a tedious job.
In order to overcome the disadvantage of conventional lighting arrangement on a stage, there is a driver designed to rotate two light balls simultaneously. The driver mainly comprises a casing and a principal motor in the casing. A transmission shaft of the principal motor pivotally connects with a transverse actuation arm. Both ends of the arm further provide a secondary motor respectively to associate with a light ball. When the principal motor is started, the light balls rotate horizontally on the actuation arm. Then, the secondary motors are started afterward to rotate the light balls vertically either. Although the driver is capable of reducing the number of lights on a stage and increasing the space available for performing a play definitely, three motors have to be operated lead that not only the production cost is higher but also the entire volume is greater. Furthermore, it is not easy for an operator to take care of more switches for the motors.
Moreover, the home audio appliance is getting popular for home amusement. But, the original lighting arrangement designed in a family house is unable to create a cheering air as the stage does. Of course, the traditional lighting device on a stage is usually employed in a dancing hall and a vocal concert. Nevertheless, it is not appropriate for a family house to employ the lighting device used on a stage because of its high cost and huge volume.